The present invention relates to electronic devices with embedded non-volatile memory (NVM), and more specifically, to an integration scheme for NVM on a gate-all-around structure.
Electronic devices with embedded NVM are desirable in mobile and automotive applications, because of their high speed, low power consumption, and reliability. In a nanosheet field effect transistor (nanosheet FET), the channel region between the source and drain regions is defined by horizontal silicon sheets, called nanosheets or a nanosheet stack. A fin FET, which has a channel region defined by a fin, is an example of a tri-gate FET, because the gate contacts three surfaces (top and two sides) of the fin-shaped channel. The nanosheet FET is a gate-all-around (GAA) FET, because the gate contacts all four surfaces of each of the nanosheets in the stack that defines the channel region.